


孕期play

by Aaaaxi



Category: Aaaaxi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaaaxi/pseuds/Aaaaxi
Kudos: 7





	孕期play

我已经一个多月没和我老婆做爱了。

小姑娘刚刚怀孕，紧张的心情我理解，可开了荤没多久就让我戒掉，实在是强人所难。

我老婆虽然被我宠的过头，但大体上还是很听我的话。唯有这几次，格外坚决的不让我碰她。

我来了脾气，箍着手腕把人压在床上，任她拳打脚踢也没放开。低头吻了吻嫣红的唇瓣，也没敢把人逼得太急，小声哄道“我就蹭蹭不进去好不好？”

许是见我这几天忍得辛苦，我老婆用水汪汪的眼睛瞪了我一会儿，撇撇嘴，同意了。

好多天没碰老婆，我抚上她的身体时不禁一阵悸动。我两根手指把她的睡衣腰带挑开，她皮肤白，轻轻一碰就会泛红，尤其是在床上，往往干到最后我老婆就像是一只熟透的水蜜桃，被我翻来覆去随意玩弄。

她嘴上说着不让我碰，但被我摸了几下就哼哼唧唧动了情。不自觉弓起腰想离我更近些，我自然来者不拒，顺着腰窝摸到下方，她下面已经是洪水泛滥，我轻轻一捅就进去一根手指。

我老婆轻呼一声，里面的嫩肉也微微收缩起来，身体却开始推拒“你……你说好不进去的。”我低头在她耳边呼气“只有手指。”

顺势含住了小巧精致的耳垂，我的手指在她穴里抽插出黏腻淫荡的声音。我老婆已经动了情，双腿并的紧紧的，穴口下方的床单上面一片湿粘，我从她小穴里抠出一滩淫水涂抹在她大腿内侧，随后将拉链拉开，把自己下身那物件放了出来。

她纵使已经被我干了好多次，看见我那庞然大物还是忍不住吓了一跳，抽抽鼻子再次嘱咐道“不……不能进去……”一边流水一边小心叮嘱的老婆着实可爱。

我手指轻刮了下她的鼻尖“不进去，娜娜忍不住了可不许哭鼻子噢。”

“我才不会……”

我让我老婆把双腿并拢，然后把阴茎放到刚才涂抹的那里，从腿缝中间来回抽插。我因为好久没碰她，禁不住大了力气，把那一圈皮肤撞的通红。

我老婆泪眼汪汪望着我，一边呻吟一边轻颤着喊老公，我轻轻揽住她给以抚慰，嘴里却还说着下流话“老婆下边还在流水哦。”

老婆的皮肤滑嫩，让我竟有一种就是在插她蜜穴的快感。我疯了似的碰撞抽插，老婆刚开始还能和我说上几句话，后来就只剩嗯嗯啊啊了。

我在最后关头把手伸过去按住我老婆的阴蒂，技巧性的揉捏一通，我老婆终于受不住，尖叫着和我一起达到高潮。

我把老婆拥在怀里轻轻耳语“老婆被老公干的爽吗？”

谁想到老婆撇着嘴金豆豆就往下落“你……你欺负我……”

我顿时慌了“怎么了？是下面疼吗？”

我老婆抽泣的更狠了“呜……下面……下面好痒……大坏蛋……”

我看着在我怀里扭来扭去的老婆，心里一松，不禁把老婆搂的更紧“那老公再来一遍好不好，这次要插进去吗？”

老婆脸通红埋进我怀里，嘴里却小声哼道“要……”


End file.
